CEMENTERIO, DULCE CEMENTERIO
by Yunuen
Summary: Fic especial de Halloween. 31/Oct/2012


.

Aprovechando la hora de la comida que me dan en mi trabajo, subo este fic desde un ciber café para dejarte el especial de Halloween, pero tengo que hacerte una clara…

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**LEE BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le ha pertenecido a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo no escribo para hacer dinero sino para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**CEMENTERIO, DULCE CEMENTERIO**

_POV de Leonardo_

Hoy es tardeada de maratón de películas.

Mis hermanos consiguieron convencer a Sensei que esta tarde viésemos en casa, no una película, sino tres o quizás hasta cuatro películas seguidas, es decir, que en casa va a haber un maratón de películas, por aquello de fomentar la convivencia familiar, convivencia a la que no van a faltar Abril y Casey naturalmente; con tan buena razón, mi padre no pudo oponerse a la sugerencia de mis tres hermanos, pero obviamente, puso una condición, sencilla, que a ciertos hermanos míos no les agradó, pero demostraron que cuando ponen empeño, todo es posible. La condición consistió en tener la casa completamente limpia y en orden antes de las 4 de la tarde, porque la función se planeó que comenzara a las 5. Conseguimos mis hermanos y yo tener la casa completamente limpia y en orden antes de las 4. Terminamos cansados y aún faltaban los aperitivos, como deben de haber en cualquier función de cine, afortunadamente llegaron Abril y Casey, y ellos junto con Doni y Mikey, prepararon las palomitas acarameladas, las palomitas con mantequilla, las palomitas naturales, los hot dogs, las bebidas gaseosas, los nachos, los litros de helado, las barras de chocolate y otros dulces, y también los deliciosos ICEE de fresa y limón, mientras tanto, Rafa y yo hacíamos las instalaciones del equipo necesario y escogíamos las películas que habría en la función, si bien los demás nos daban sus sugerencias a gritos desde su lugar de trabajo.

La comida estuvo preparada a tiempo, y las películas también, aunque tuvimos que descartar muchas de éstas por ser un maratón corto, pero pensamos que las otras películas las veríamos en otra ocasión, lo que serviría de excusa para otro momento de convivencia familiar.

Son las 11 de la noche y estamos viendo la última película del maratón: Las Vacaciones de Mr. Bean.

Mi familia ha comido y bebido en abundancia. Yo he preferido moderarme a pesar de que Abril y Doni prepararon para mí bastantes bocadillos hechos a base de soya (ellos saben que yo sigo una dieta vegetariana), pero prefiero poner más atención a la película y reír o llorar o asustarme junto con mi familia (hemos incluido diferentes géneros en el maratón) más que distraerme con los alimentos, sin mencionar que puede darme sueño por la pesadez en mi estomago y me perdería de la convivencia.

Dejo de ver la película un momento para observar a los integrantes de mi pequeña familia. ¡Se retuercen de la risa porque Mr. Bean coloca una brújula sobre un mapa público que está cerca de la Torre Eiffel, y alinea la aguja de la brújula con la calle dibujada en el mapa, después camina hacia donde apunta la aguja, en vez de seguir las indicaciones del mapa como debe hacerlo!

¡Yo rio por lo feliz que me siento al tener todavía a mi lado a mis seres queridos…!

Pero en un segundo, la alegría me abandona con brutalidad y dejo de reír. Una gran angustia empieza a sofocar mi corazón.

¿Por qué he pensado que TODAVÍA tengo a mi lado a todos aquellos a quienes amo? ¿Qué quiere decir ese "Todavía"?

Sé que en nuestras vidas ha habido muchas dificultades porque somos diferentes a los seres humanos, y seguirá habiendo dificultades en nuestras vidas, pero esa es la razón por la que yo entreno incansablemente, esa es la razón por la que medito incansablemente, esa es la razón por la que no como todos esos deliciosos alimentos que me gustaría comer, para ser saludable, para estar siempre alerta, y para adquirir la fortaleza que necesito; todo esto que hago lo hago para estar preparado en el momento que deba defender a mi familia de aquello que quiera hacerle daño. Esa es la razón por la que no importa que hoy duerma muy tarde por disfrutar este momento feliz con ellos, mañana me levantaré temprano para no interrumpir la disciplina que me he impuesto y que es la clave para tener a mi familia a salvo.

Dejo de angustiarme y me acomodo en mi lugar para seguir disfrutando de las divertidas peripecias que sufre Mr. Bean en sus vacaciones.

Pasan unos minutos en los que he olvidado el por qué estaba preocupado, y me da antojo de palomitas de maíz. Busco un tazón con palomitas naturales y con poca sal entre el festín. No me es difícil hallarlas porque del festín ya queda muy poco, sólo mi parte es lo que ha quedado, pero las palomitas que quiero están más cerca de Rafa.

- _Rafa_... _Rafa._ - susurro a mi hermano para no molestar a los demás.

- _¿Qué? _– afortunadamente me oye sin dejar de mirar la película.

- _Pásame las palomitas._ -

Rafa agarra el primer tazón lleno que ve y estira el brazo para dármelo.

- _Toma…_ -

Estiro mi brazo para recibirlo.

- Gr… -

De repente, siento mi garganta tremendamente seca, y las palabras no fluyen, porque veo que algo está pasándole a Rafa.

¡Mi corazón se detiene al ver antes mis ojos cómo Rafa… desaparece!

El tazón cae al suelo y las palomitas se esparcen por doquier.

- ¡RAFA! –

No sé cómo vuelve a mí el aliento, pero logro gritar el nombre de mi hermano, pero Rafa ya no está sentado en la silla plegable.

Inmediatamente volteo a ver a los demás… ¡deben de haberse dado cuenta de que Rafa se ha esfumado en el aire!, pero los demás siguen riéndose de las calamidades que sufre Mr. Bean. ¡Cómo es posible que nadie le importe que mi hermano haya desaparecido!

Me levanto y me pongo frente a la televisión para impedirles ver la película.

- ¡HEY! –

¡Grito angustiado pero esperanzado que alguien reaccione! Y lentamente, uno a uno, van desapareciendo igual que Rafa.

¡Doy un paso sin saber qué debo hacer para evitar que mi familia se esfume! Pero es demasiado tarde.

Mi padre, Mikey, Doni, Abril y Casey… todos han desaparecido como fantasmas.

Es el impacto por ver lo que ha pasado lo que me obliga a retroceder unos pasos; es cuando me doy cuenta que la película se ha detenido, es cuando me doy cuenta que ya no hay luz ni sonido en la casa. Estoy rodeado por la oscuridad y el silencio.

Todos se han ido y se han llevado la calidez, la alegría y la esperanza que hace un momento habitaban a gusto en mi hogar.

Mi hogar ahora es sombrío, frio y callado como una tumba.

No puedo creer lo que ha pasado. Hace unos instantes mi familia comía y bebía alegremente, y ahora… ha desaparecido.

Como si estuviéramos jugando a las escondidillas, comienzo a caminar buscando a mi alrededor, tratando de descubrir a los demás en el escondite en el que se han ocultado.

En el dojo, el tatami está hecho trizas, los aparatos con los que nos auxiliábamos para el entrenamiento se ven desgastados, las paredes del dojo mismo parecen derrumbarse.

En el Laboratorio, las computadoras están destruidas, los papeles se desintegran, el escritorio está hecho añicos al igual que la silla giratoria y los delicados instrumentos de medición; el laboratorio entero está cayéndose a pedazos.

En la cocina, las alacenas estás derruidas, el refrigerador está volteado con la puerta abierta, los trastes regados por todo el piso. Veo algo, pero no son quienes busco; la cocina está invadida por las ratas que devoran el alimento podrido.

En el taller, el Acorazado y los otros vehículos están oxidándose.

Regreso a la sala… y me detengo como si hubiera chocado contra una pared invisible.

- I… Imposible. –

Toda la casa está derrumbándose, como si hubiesen pasado siglos desde la última vez que alguien vivió a aquí, pero la sala… la sala…

Hace un momento estaba aquí y no me había dado cuenta.

Los muebles, la mesita de estar, la televisión, el reproductor de DVD, el estereo, la consola de videojuegos… todo… todo está quemado…

Quemado… calcinado… carbonizado…

Es como si hubiese habido…

- Un incendio. –

Un incendio.

El resto de la casa está desboronándose por el paso del tiempo, pero en la sala ya no hay nada que se convierta en polvo porque ya es polvo; las cosas que había están reducidas a cenizas.

Entonces… siento un fuerte dolor de cabeza porque el recuerdo de lo que realmente sucedió llega de golpe a mi cabeza, como si hubiese recibido una pedrada. Lo recuerdo, recuerdo todo.

Sucedió hace un año exactamente.

Hoy es el primer aniversario del fallecimiento de mi familia.

Hace un año que murieron todos los de mi familia, y hoy he vuelto a lo que fue mi hogar alguna vez. Ahora es un cementerio, porque aquí mismo, en mi hogar, me vi obligado a sepultar los cuerpos de mis seres queridos.

La nostalgia y el remordimiento se han ensañado conmigo y me han hecho creer que nada había pasado, que todo seguía igual que antes, que tenía todavía a mi familia conmigo, pero no es así.

Un horrible escalofrío me hace estremecer de pies a cabeza haciéndome sentir tan horriblemente solo como jamás me había sentido.

Caigo de rodillas.

Un aguijoneo comienza a torturar mis ojos, y las lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas.

- ¡PAPÁÁÁÁ! –

_¡PAPÁÁÁÁ!_

_¡PAPÁÁÁ!_

_¡PAPÁÁ!_

_¡PAPÁ!_

Mi voz hace eco en ese desolado y enorme lugar.

Al no recibir una respuesta de mi padre, el dolor termina por quebrar mi corazón, y siento cómo la tristeza me tira al suelo y me somete por completo.

- ¡NO! –

¡Cierro mis puños esforzándome para que la devastación no termine por aniquilar lo que me queda de esperanza! ¡Apoyo mis manos sobre el suelo para ayudarme a levantarme y salir en busca de mi familia, dispuesto a ir hasta el fin del mundo para hallarlos!

Una gruesa capa de polvo se levanta apenas apoyo mis manos en el suelo.

Acerco mi mano derecha a mi rostro para ver más de cerca. Sí es polvo.

- No puede haber polvo, si hoy en la tarde mis hermanos y yo terminamos de hacer la limpieza en toda la casa. –

No, no puedo seguir engañándome a mí mismo. La ilusión de hace un momento son los últimos recuerdos que me quedan de mi familia antes de esa fatídica noche. Hace un año que murió toda mi familia.

Hace un año que me quedé absolutamente solo.

Y lloro, lloro como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, desde esos días lejanos, cuando era un pequeño niño que le temía a las alturas. Ni siquiera lloré cuando, un año atrás, descubrí los cuerpos calcinados de toda mi familia, justo aquí, en la sala, pero es hasta esta noche en la que por fin acepto que los he perdido a todos, y las lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas finalmente, sintiéndome tan solo e indefenso como cuando era ese temeroso niño.

- Y todo fue por tu culpa, Leo. -

¡Escucho la voz de Rafa! Levanto mi cara… ¡y ahí está! ¡Rafa está justo frente a mí! Tengo que parpadear un par de veces, por las lágrimas veo borroso, y cuando por fin puedo ver con claridad a mi hermano…

Me levanto con lentitud al sentirme un poco mareado, en parte por el dolor que sigue oprimiendo mi corazón y en parte por el desconcierto.

Es Rafa, sin duda, pero no tiene la misma apariencia de fiereza que le caracteriza.

- ¿Rafa? –

- Todo fue por tu culpa, Leo. -

Me atrevería a preguntarle qué es lo que quiere decir, pero su desagradable aspecto me impresiona demasiado.

Por un segundo la felicidad volvió a mí, y en el segundo siguiente, la desgracia me golpea duramente el estomago sacándome el aire por completo. Dejo de respirar por un larguísimo segundo.

El borde del caparazón de Rafa tiene grandes y deformes grietas, grietas que deben extenderse por todo su caparazón como las grietas que se abren en una castaña al ser arrojada al fuego para asarla; la bandana y los protectores que trae están quemados casi por completo, pero lo más impresionante es el aspecto de la piel: la piel de Rafa ya no es de ese bonito verde esmeralda; pocas partes de su piel se ve verde pero es un verde negruzco, otras partes de piel son como inmensos manchones que se extienden casi por todo su cuerpo, los manchones tienen bordes tan negros como un pedazo de carbón, y en el centro de esos manchones la carne está expuesta, tan roja y sanguinolenta como hace un año que los halle a todos muertos.

Dejo de escudriñar su espantoso aspecto para centrarme en los ojos Rafa. No hallo vida en ellos. El ojo izquierdo está destruido, sólo es una masa viscosa, y en el ojo derecho apenas si distingo el hermoso color ámbar que antes destellaba.

No puede ser mi hermano, él está muerto… ¡todos están muertos!

El dolor vuelve a oprimir mi maltrecho corazón, y unas pocas lágrimas se asoman en mis ojos porque por fin lo reconozco.

Sí es Rafa… es su cadáver que ha venido a darme la bienvenida.

- Rafa… -

- ¡Fue tu maldita culpa, Leo! –

¡Rafa se me acerca violentamente, como si fuera a golpearme! Doy un paso hacia atrás impresionado, no por el aplomo con el que Rafa enfrentaba a nuestros enemigos, sino porque ahora de él refulge un odio total. Yo no hago nada por evitar ser golpeado, pero Rafa se detiene a pocos centímetros de mí.

El ojo derecho me mira fijamente.

No puedo evitar sentirme feliz de volver a verlo aunque sea con ese espantoso aspecto. Él es mi hermano.

- ¡Rafa! -

Lo abrazo y lo estrecho con fuerza, no importándome ensuciarme con la sangre de él.

- ¡No me toques! –

Me aparta bruscamente. Caigo en el polvoriento suelo, pero antes de que pueda incorporarme, Rafa me toma por el cuello y me estrangula.

- Rafa… dime… por favor dime… ¿qué es lo que pasó hace un año? He ido por todas partes… tratando de averiguar… quién los mató. -

- ¡Imbécil! ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú nos mataste a todos! -

- ¿Yo…? –

Rafa deja de estrangularme, se aparta, me toma de los hombros y me levanta con suma facilidad.

- ¡Estúpido! – me sacude - ¡Haz memoria! ¡Recuerda lo que hiciste hace un año! –

Lo que hice hace un año…

- La pasamos muy bien en el maratón de películas, pero antes de que terminara la última, todos se habían quedado dormidos. Yo fui el único que estaba despierto porque no comí demasiado; el sueño les venció porque comieron mucho. La película terminó, desconecté todo los aparatos, los cubrí a ustedes con frazadas y salí a correr por los techos. No tenía sueño a pesar de que ya pasaba de media noche. Cuando regresé, la sala estaba en llamas, y entre las llamas… entre las llamas…

¡Cierro los ojos tratando de olvidar el espantoso incendio en el que se estaba quemando mi familia! Pero es una imagen que jamás voy a olvidar.

Rafa me suelta.

Abeo los ojos. Sigo contándole lo que pasó después.

- Apenas apagué el incendio, tuve que enterrarlos aquí mismo para salir de inmediato en busca del asesino de mi familia y vengarla, pero en un año no he podido vengarlos. He regresado a casa sin haber podido vengarlos. -

Rezo a los Dioses porque mi hermano Rafael me perdone por haberle fallado, por haber fallado en proteger a mi familia, pero lejos de obtener el perdón, obtengo un puñetazo en la cara que me arroja lejos.

Caigo en el polvoso y derruido piso.

No me muevo para recibir todo el castigo que merezco, pero Rafa vuelve a levantarme, me lleva a jaloneos hacia el dojo, y me arroja sobre el desgastado tatami. Caigo muy cerca de las velas que encendía durante mi meditación.

Todas las velas siguen en pie después de tanto tiempo.

- Recuerdo que ese día cuando fue el maratón de películas, justo antes de que yo me enterara que íbamos a tener un maratón de películas, estaba en el dojo y acababa de encender las velas e iba a iniciar mi meditación, cuando llegó Mikey, y muy contento me dijo que ese día iba a haber un maratón, que Sensei ya había dado su consentimiento, y que yo debía ayudarlos a cumplir con la condición que Sensei había impuesto si queríamos pasar el resto del día sentados viendo películas. Una vez que Mikey me dio la noticia, se fue para avisarles a Abril y Casey que dejaran lo que estuvieran haciendo y que vinieran a casa, claro que después de que pospusieran sus asuntos personales, aunque dudé que Mikey les hiciera esta aclaración. Por supuesto que me entusiasmé. Olvidarnos un momento de las obligaciones diarias estaba bien hacerlo de vez en cuando. Me olvidé de meditar, apagué deprisa las recién encendidas velas, y fui con mis ustedes tres para ayudarles con la limpieza de la casa. -

He hablado sin apartar la vista de las velas, y una capta mi atención. Las velas siempre las encendía a una distancia prudente del tatami, pero una vela está derribada y está sobre el borde del tatami, y no sólo eso, esta vela es más pequeña que las otras, si todas las velas que iba a ocupar esa tarde eran nuevas, todas deberían ser del mismo tamaño.

Ese día que las encendí todas eran del mismo tamaño porque eran nuevas y no hubo tiempo para mi meditación, no hubo tiempo para que ninguna vela nueva se consumiera, pero una está casi consumida.

¿Por qué?

Miro insistentemente a la vela pequeña como esperando a que ella misma me de las respuestas, y por esperar las respuestas, no me doy cuenta de que Rafa se acuclilla a mi lado, y pone una viscosa y sangrienta mano sobre mi cabeza. Ni siquiera tengo tiempo para pensar que mi cabeza se está manchando con la sangre de mi hermano porque un tipo de energía pasa de la mano de Rafa a mi cabeza, como un tremendo choque eléctrico, y a pesar del dolor, no cierro los ojos porque ante mí, el dojo se transforma y lo veo con el aspecto que tenía exactamente hace un año.

Es una visión de lo que pasó hace un año.

Me veo a mí mismo apagar cada una de las velas y salir deprisa del dojo, pero una de las velas, apenas cuando está por apagarse la mecha, se enciende de nuevo. Veo cómo la vela se va consumiendo, y cuando está por consumirse por completo, cae y rueda llegando hasta el tatami; la mecha encendida entra en contacto con la tela, y en esa parte, el tatami comienza a quemarse; el borde del tatami se quema rápidamente, y el fuego se esparce por el borde del tatami hasta que las llamas llega a una de las paredes en la que cuelga unos de los pergaminos. Por las paredes del dojo estaban colgados de la pared siete pergaminos, y en cada uno de ellos, Sensei escribió las siete virtudes que reza el Bushido. Uno de esos pergaminos es alcanzado por las llamas que están arrasando con una parte del tatami; el pergamino se quema en un momento, pero veo que se desprende un pedazo de papel en llamas y flota, pero antes de que se haga cenizas, el calor que se está generando aquí impulsa ese pedazo de fuego a salir volando fuera del dojo… ¡Me levanto no importando que empuje a Rafa! ¡Voy detrás de ese fragmento de pergamino porque algo muy dentro de mí me dice hacia dónde va! Pero no lo atrapo. Ese fragmento de papel que se va quemando cae directamente sobre el sofá… El fuego arde en seguida por la tela del mueble, y el humo sofoca a quienes duermen plácidamente antes de que se den cuenta de lo que está pasando.

Abril, Casey y Doni desaparecen entre las llamas. Pronto, las llamas alcanzan el sillón en el que se está sentado mi padre y la silla plegable en la que está Rafa. Mikey está dormido sobre la alfombra, y de la alfombra brotan lenguas de fuego.

La sala en iluminada, no por la luz de la televisión, sino por la cegadora y sofocante luz del fuego.

Agacho la cabeza.

No quiero ver de nuevo que la sala se incendia, pero en un instante, el calor cesa, el incendio cesa, la visión cesa. La oscuridad retorna.

Ha sido un año de búsqueda inútil.

- El incendió no fue provocado intencionalmente. – digo apenas en un susurro - El incendio comenzó en el dojo porque yo deje una vela encendida.–

Observo mis manos. Están manchadas con la sangre de Rafa.

¡No! Esta sangre no es porque he abrazado el cadáver de mi hermano. Mis manos están manchadas con la sangre de mi familia.

Fue mi error... Fue mi culpa. ¡Yo mismo he matado a mi familia por un gravísimo error mío: haber dejado una inofensiva vela encendida!

¡Cierro mis puños deseando con toda mi alma que en ese mismo instante se abra la tierra y me trague, que la grieta que se habrá debajo de mí me lleve directo al infierno!

- Perdónenme… ¡Perdónenme! –

Grito tan fuerte para que mi familia escuche mis suplicas.

- Leonardo. -

Pero no es necesario gritar. Ellos están aquí.

Levanto la cabeza y me encuentro con mi padre.

- ¡Papá! –

La felicidad regresa a mí al volver a ver a mi padre, pero dura brevemente.

Doni, Mikey, Abril, Casey y mi padre tienen un aspecto peor que el que tiene Rafa. De hecho, Rafa ha cambiado.

Veo la piel de todos gravemente quemada, ensangrentada y ennegrecida, incluso el olor a carne quemada invade mis pulmones, pero esto no me causa nauseas, lo que me hace sentir verdadero asco son los gusanos que retuercen entre la carne y los huesos chamuscados de mis seres queridos.

Con torpeza me arrodillo frente a mi padre a la espera de su sentencia.

- Hemos venido a imponerte tu castigo, hijo. –

Yo asiento con la cabeza humildemente.

Quiero disculparme con todos ellos, pero…

- ¡Maldito! –

- ¡Tú nos mataste! –

- ¡Jurabas por tu propia vida que nos protegerías, y tú nos mataste! –

¡Se arrojan sobre mí y comienzan a arañarme!

¡Rasgan mi piel, destrozan mis músculos, la sangre brota a borbotones desde mi interior!

Yo no voy a tener una muerte tan benevolente como la que ellos tuvieron, y lo acepto… o trato de aceptarlo… ¡El dolor que me causan oír sus protestas y sus ataques es insoportable!

- ¡Tú nos mataste! –

- ¡Jurabas por tu propia vida que nos protegerías y tú nos mataste! –

- ¡Maldito! –

- ¡Maldito! –

- ¡Maldito! –

- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! -

Me da un sobresalto y abro los ojos.

Mi corazón golpea con fuerza mi pecho y mi respiración es pesada.

No sé en dónde estoy. La oscuridad no es de mucha ayuda para saber en qué lugar me encuentro.

Pasan segundos muy largos antes de que me dé cuenta que estoy recostado sobre mi cama.

Me levanto tan rápido como puedo, pero siento una gran pesadez en todo mi cuerpo, como si la pesadilla no me permitiera abandonar el lugar donde duermo, y aunque con torpeza, logro salir de mi habitación.

Me asomo a la habitación de mi padre y a las de los hermanos.

Todavía están aquí.

Todavía están conmigo.

Aún es muy temprano pero el sueño se me ha ido. Está bien así, no quiero volver a tener la pesadilla.

Voy al dojo.

Enciendo las luces, me posiciono en el centro del tatami, y comienzo a ejecutar katas.

Sólo fue una pesadilla; que mi familia regresara del más allá para reprocharme el haberles asesinado fue una pesadilla, pero no así el accidente.

Hoy se cumple un año de ese terrible accidente que provoqué.

Hoy se cumple un año de esa horrible noche en la que mi familia murió en el incendio que yo mismo provoqué.

Hoy se cumple un año cuando, en medio de mi dolor, al desear que la tierra se abriera y me tragara, un extraño se presentó y me ofreció devolver a la vida a mis seres queridos, bajo una condición.

Hoy hace un año que vendí mi alma, pero esto no importa, si tengo a mi familia todavía conmigo.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los accidentes puede pasarle a cualquiera, si son más frecuentes de lo que crees.

Gracias por leer otra divagación mía.


End file.
